The invention relates to a grandstand having seat rows and/or standing space rows which rise in a stepped manner, wherein the grandstand has at least one first tier with at least one seat row and/or standing space row and at least one second tier with at least one seat row and/or standing space row, wherein the centre of the second tier is arranged offset forward in the horizontal direction relative to the centre of the first tier.
Grandstands of the type mentioned in the introduction are normally used for enabling a multiplicity of users to observe a sporting fixture or cultural performance, wherein the stepped arrangement affords the spectators a better view of the events and/or allows a greater number of spectators to be accommodated in a restricted area.
DE 2137589 discloses a grandstand of the type mentioned in the introduction. Said grandstand however has the disadvantage that, on some upper tiers, the view is obstructed if the playing field or the stage extends near to the grandstand. If the playing field is a great distance away, such view obstructions are not encountered, but the events can then be followed only insufficiently owing to the distance.